1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for adjusting self-closing hinges used on small cabinets such as kitchen cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which we are aware is a previously used hinge adjustment tool used commercially in the operations of the assignee of this patent application. The previous tool had appearance similarities to the tool of the present invention in that it also included end portions with slots therein for grasping the hinge structure but was dissimilar in several respects. First, the prior tool had end portions which were bent 90.degree. out of the plane of the intermediate section. The material of which the tool was made was of a character which required that the bar be heated to accomplish the bending. As a result, in heat treating the ends in an effort to harden the end portions containing the slots, a transformation of the material took place which tended to make the end portions very brittle. Thus frequently after the tool had been used perhaps once or twice or only a few more times, the tool would fail with the tongue between the slot and the end of the tool breaking off.